Core 2. Project Summary. The Neuroimaging Core will continue to provide the resources for all MRI studies, and will also provide the initial neuroimaging data collected under our current Conte Center, as well as processed data from the Human Connectome Project (HCP) for comparisons. We will be using imaging sequences similar to those of the HCP in all studies, and this will include multiband acceleration for all functional imaging, as well as high-resolution T1 and T2 imaging for more precise surface reconstruction. For functional data, the Neuroimaging Core will provide both resting-state fMRI, and data from specific functional localizers that we have have established during our current Conte Center. This Core will also provide expertise on preprocessing, including implementation of latest developments in multimodal surface matching. As in our current Conte Center, we will emphasize in-depth characterization of each individual subject and plan to recruit individuals who can return for multiple visits of testing. The neuroimaging core has three specific aims: 1. To provide all MRI resources for the Projects. 2. To provide core and comparative neuroimaging data to the Projects. 3. To provide protocol and analysis solutions, informatics, and data archiving and sharing support.